Just a Trim
by legallyblained
Summary: AU in which Kurt is a hairdresser and Blaine needs his hair cut and they have sex. Don't say I didn't warn you.


Okay, it's just porn. This hardly ever happens, I promise.

Warnings: Barebacking, frottage, fingering, breathplay, VERY slight blood play but nothing dangerous, some pretty cheesy dialogue if that counts as a warning.

* * *

Kurt was angry. His hair, the only hair he was allowed to make remotely interesting, was drooping in the heat. He'd spent the entire day trying not to stare out of the window at the sunshine, the happy assholes skipping through the street in skirts and shades, the smarmy, middle-aged men making lewd comments at him as he cut what was left of their hair, each one asking for the same thing. In all fairness, there wasn't a lot you could do with a few wisps on either side, but he dyed it as convincingly as he could and dragged it over bald spots as they told him, over and over, what a _gorgeous_ day it was, and wasn't it _sunny_, and _if this is global warming then sign me up_. He didn't mention the fact that he could only guess how lovely it was outside. He didn't scream about being stuck in this stuffy, sweaty shop with one odious bastard after another. He kept plastering on the fake smile and asking where they were going on vacation this year and how their families were, with the answers all blurring into one.

"Well, I've a whole week of golf lined up for me and a few of the guys, we're all flying to Denver in a couple of weeks. Jessica's an angel as always, and the kids are growing up so fast I can hardly believe it. You know Susie, my eldest, she's off to college this Fall, and Andrew's just made quarterback. I know it sounds boring, but they're my whole world."

Kurt knew, through various friends and other gossipy customers that a more truthful answer would have been:

"Well, I'm flying to Thailand for a depraved week of sex with questionable underage boys, probably bringing back any number of diseases. Jessica's most likely drunk by now, screwing the gardener or spending my money or both. Susie had her stomach pumped last week when she passed out after taking fuck knows what at a frat party, and as for Andrew, the only thing we have in common is our penchant for cock."

Kurt kept his mouth shut. He continued to do so when Nancy left him to close up, claiming she had a migraine. He let his rage simmer as the radio blared, rhythmically sweeping hair off the floor and trying to remember that soon he would be in a cool, dark room with an herbal tea, the remains of Rachel's birthday cake and an hour of silence to himself before she got home. He kept picturing the walk home through the park, and thinking over and over, '_not long now'_, until the bell rang behind him. His head fell forward. Just what he needed – another idiot asking for 'just a trim', when he just wanted to _leave_. He grabbed the remote and switched the radio off. Without turning around, without even lifting his forehead from the handle of the broom, he felt the anger rising in his throat.

"No. No, we're not open. No, I'm not touching a hair on your fucking head. And no, I don't have to be polite to you, because I stopped getting paid ten fucking minutes ago and I want to enjoy what's left of the sunshine, so you know what, just do me a solid and fuck-"

He lifted his head, looking in the mirror at the figure standing behind him.

"Oh… Not even a trim?"

The soft, smooth voice settled lightly on Kurt's skin, simultaneously cooling him down and making him feel unbearably hot. His headache seemed to melt and trickle out of his ear. Maybe it was just sweat dripping onto his neck. Either way, he had to suppress a shiver.

He turned around to get a proper look at the man almost comically silhouetted by the dusty stripes of light sneaking through the blinds, with his fingers embedded in a mass of dark curls and one hand in his pocket. His thin, loose, white t-shirt was sticking to his chest slightly, revealing the nicely toned outline of his torso. The heat and the hair and the beads of sweat on the collarbone and the delicious man smell were conspiring against him to try and make him pass out, but he couldn't just go from outraged to swooning. He looked pointedly at his watch.

"Well… fine. Five minutes. Get in the chair."

"Are you sure? I could come back tomorrow…"

"Do you want a cut or not?"

"I don't know anymore. I think so?"

"Then shut up and get in the chair."

"Right… OK."

He finally stopped ruffling his hair, letting a few strands fall in front of his face. Kurt tried not to notice his eyes, but he accidentally realised that they were a kind of caramel colour, and started to think about caramel and licking it off that neck and that chest and further down, sticky and sweet and _no Kurt, concentrate_.

"Nice day today."

"It's June."

"Yeah, but sometimes June is cold. Sometimes it rains. It's not raining today, so that's nice."

"Mmm." Kurt wheeled the chair towards the sink.

"Oh, I don't need it washed…"

"Yes you do."

"Oh. Thanks."

Kurt started running the water over his fingertips, getting it to the right temperature except maybe just a _little_ hotter, and Captain Curls kept talking.

"Sorry to keep you. I didn't want to-"

"Head back."

Kurt reclined the chair as Blaine slowly eased his head into the curve of the basin, shivering as the cold surface against his neck contrasted with the hot water splashing over his head. He closed his eyes, relaxing as his hair soaked up the water and Kurt's squeezed shampoo onto his hand.

"My name's Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt."

"No kidding."

"What?"

"Nothing. If you're going to be touching me, I'd rather you at least knew my name. Otherwise I'd feel cheap."

"Touching you?" He began washing Blaine's hair, quickly working it into a lather. "It's your hair, not your dick."

Blaine kept his eyes closed, leaning back into Kurt's hands as they massaged his head softly.

"It's still not something I'd want a _complete_ stranger to do. Don't you think there's a certain intimacy to it?"

This was better than the usual small talk.

Kurt smiled, knowing Blaine couldn't see him, and rinsed the foam from his hair. He laid the edge of his hand against Blaine's forehead automatically, stopping the shampoo from getting into his eyes. He grinned.

"No. I _think_ it's my job."

"You just saved me from possible blindness - or at the very least, possible eye pain. You _must_ care about me."

Kurt flicked the nozzle on the end of the hose, spraying water all over the man in the chair, suddenly very glad he hadn't bothered to cover him up.

"Woops. Maybe that's how I show affection."

Blaine was unfazed. His eyes stayed closed.

"Squirting all over me. Sounds about right."

OK. That was pretty good. Kurt needed him to be quiet, because the chest he could see through the wet shirt was distracting enough without him being clever too.

He turned the water off and poured a generous blob of conditioner into his palm, rubbing his hands together so it was coating his fingers, and proceeded to massage Blaine's scalp. His fingertips navigated through the forest of dark hair, expertly pressing harder on just the right spots. Blaine couldn't have opened his eyes if he'd wanted to. His mouth hung open. No clever comebacks. No innuendoes. No disarming smiles or cheeky suggestions or distinguishable words of any kind.

"Ahhh…" At first his pitch didn't change, still soft and warm, but as Kurt's nails scraped across his head and his thumbs pressed into the back of his neck and rubbed in slow, deliberate circles just a little further down than absolutely necessary, he sank slightly in the chair and the noises coming from his mouth gradually changed from whimpers to hums to deep moans. He knew he should have been restraining himself, but Kurt was good at this. It was a good thing he had his eyes closed, because Kurt was struggling to control himself. He dug his fingers harder into Blaine's scalp with every guttural, breathy groan that came from his lips. Kurt bit his lip to try to calm down, but Blaine was surrendering entirely. He was powerless as he felt Kurt's fingers easing their way through his hair, occasionally pulling on it and scratching harder than he should have been and grazing against the rim of his ear and flicking water against his earlobes. He gripped onto the armrests of the chair, practically tearing through the leather, his entire body stiffening as sparks shot down his spine from the vertebrae Kurt pressed on. Kurt noticed him shifting in the seat, angling his ass into the chair as far as possible to try and conceal the bulge they were both painfully aware of. But Kurt was nothing if not a professional. Except _maybe_ a tease.

Blaine's eyes opened with a jolt as a jet of freezing cold water blasted onto the top of his head. He gasped as he looked up to see Kurt smirking down at him.

"Sorry! Guess I should've given it a second."

That would teach him for coming in late, for having caramel-coloured eyes, for making those noises. Kurt kept massaging Blaine's head as he rinsed his hair. He tried to keep the pace slow, but he naturally sped up as Blaine's gasps turned back into moans. He stepped on the pedal at the foot of the chair, snapping Blaine upright and making his hair flick forwards, sending droplets trickling down his face.

"Aren't you supposed to use a towel?"

Kurt tilted his head and glanced down at Blaine, who was already soaked.

"Are you worried your clothes might get wet?"

"Good point."

Kurt reached for the scissors in front of the mirror. He started teasing Blaine's hair between his fingers.

"So, sir, what were you thinking?"

"Like I said, just a trim. Tidy it up a little. Please."

Kurt heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"Fine."

"What?"

"Do you know how many times a day I hear that? Look at my hair. Even after a long, hot day and some asshole coming in and keeping me here after hours, it still look fantastic. Why don't you just let me play with it?"

"Because I'm not your plaything?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. He was _pretty much_ his plaything. He smirked. "Alright. Do your worst."

Kurt grinned, and before Blaine knew what was happening he could feel Kurt raking his fingers through his hair, ice-cold steel scissors against the nape of his neck and sharp snipping sounds so close to his ear he shuddered.

"Would you keep still? These are sharp. I don't want you suing me for cutting your ear off."

"Well, sorry for trusting you enough not to slice me."

Kurt leaned forward so that Blaine could feel his chest on his shoulders and his breath against his ear, hot compared to the rapidly cooling water soaking into his skin.

"I said you should trust me with your hair. Nothing else." Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt stared right into them, which he had been reluctant to do until now. They froze for a moment, their eyes locked, breathing slowly and shakily, both of their lips parted ever so slightly. Kurt blinked and forced his eyes back onto the scissors. He straightened up, staring at the curls still hanging loosely in front of him. He made a few more snips and blew the trimmings from Blaine's neck. He kept blowing for a second after the hair was gone. Without letting himself look into those _awful_ eyes again, he turned and closed the blinds and locked the door. He stared at his hands as they grasped at the lock. They were normally so steady, but now he couldn't stop them from trembling.

"Kurt?"

"I don't want anyone else trying to take advantage of my good nature. You're keeping me late enough as it is."

He walked purposefully back to the chair where Blaine was sitting, staring at him, wide-eyed. He swallowed as Kurt grabbed the back of the chair and spun it around, leaning in close to Blaine so he could reach the lever and ease the back of the chair down so it was almost flat. Blaine tried to sit up but Kurt laid a hand against his chest and pushed him back down roughly. Blaine's breath started to speed up as he stared up at Kurt with lidded eyes, and Kurt put one knee on the chair, pressed against Blaine's thigh and leaned down, painfully slowly, pressing their lips together firmly and fiercely. They both sucked in breaths between kisses and Blaine reached up to cup Kurt's face when Kurt suddenly pulled back. He grabbed his wrists and held them onto the armrests.

"No."

Blaine gasped for breath, looking desperate.

"No?"

"Not in this state. You look like a hobo."

"What?"

Kurt slipped away for a second, emerging from the back room with a pot of shaving foam and a brush. Blaine raised his eyebrows, scared to move his hands from the arms of the chair.

"Kurt-"

"Relax. I'm a professional."

He put his equipment on the side and leaned on the chair, hopping onto it and straddling Blaine. He tried to reach up to kiss him again, but Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth, pushing him back down. He pushed the lever on the chair again with his foot, springing Blaine's damp chest up against his, without removing his hand. Their faces were a centimetre apart. He leaned in even closer so that their noses and foreheads were rubbing together, reaching behind him to pick up a razor blade from the counter. He put it between his teeth, making sure Blaine wouldn't dare to try and kiss him again until he was done. He picked up the foam and brush, slathering it across Blaine's prickly jaw. Blaine was too surprised and confused and turned on to make any objections. He concentrated on remembering to breathe and the warmth of Kurt's chest against his and the creak of the leather and that was about all he could manage because Kurt was staring him straight in the eyes, brandishing the razor blade between his skilled fingers.

Kurt laid a hand on Blaine's neck, tilting his head to one side and carefully dragging the blade down his cheek. It was cold and Blaine wanted to flinch, in fact he wanted to grab Kurt and ravish him, but he couldn't move due to knife literally being held to his throat. Somehow the idea that one wrong move could dig that blade into his flesh, despite Kurt's steady hands assuring him that wouldn't happen, sent shivers cascading across his skin. Kurt smiled mischievously when he saw the mixture of fear and excitement in his eyes, letting the blade keep gliding down Blaine's neck.

"Are you scared?"

Blaine swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and pushing on the razor. It was just enough to break the skin, but Kurt simply swept the blade back up towards his chin, leaving his neck smooth and foam free, with the tiniest spot of blood on the centre. He tilted his head down, reaching forward and sucking gently on the cut. Blaine groaned at the slight relief, dropping his head back. Kurt could feel his windpipe vibrating as he moaned underneath him, and he smiled as he kissed harder. When Blaine was breathless again, Kurt pulled back, returning to his work. He kept taking Blaine's chin ever so gently, manipulating him like a doll and deftly scraping across his skin, occasionally stopping to flick streaks of foam across the floor.

He finally reached the edge of Blaine's left sideburn, having painstakingly made his way across his face, and leaned back to admire his handiwork. He took a deep breath and smiled. Blaine had no idea how he was staying so calm and collected, when he was trembling and sweating and his heart was racing and he wanted nothing more than to throw this strange, enchanting man down on the chair and make him groan the way he had been for what felt like hours.

"_Much _better."

Kurt dropped the razor and gripped onto Blaine's face to kiss him again, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs to appreciate how smooth they were. Blaine finally felt free to move his hands and immediately moved them onto Kurt's waist. They were both hard already, but Blaine wasn't sure if that was just because Kurt really liked shaving people. In all honesty, he didn't really care. He felt those fingers tangled in his hair again and their chests heaving together, each of them soaked as they each pulled the other closer. He fumbled with Kurt's shirt, sliding his hands up so he could feel his muscles and shoulder blades and run his fingers along his vertebrae. Kurt finally let out a breathy moan, but that didn't make them anywhere near even. Blaine slipped his hands back down, fumbling with Kurt's belt even though his own had been popped open by one of Kurt's agile hands, which had already found its way to his cock. He struggled to keep up, trying to claw his way past Kurt's clothes, but it was difficult with a tongue in his mouth and whimpers against his cheek giving him goose bumps and a cool hand grasping his dick, stroking it as expertly as it had just held a razor to his jaw. Kurt groaned, with exasperation as much as arousal, and quickly unfastened his belt and pants in one swift movement. Blaine took advantage of the opportunity to whip his shirt off and wipe the remaining fleck of foam from his face, throwing it on the floor.

He took Blaine's hand from his waist and pulled away, kissing his fingers instead. He started to lick them, and built up quickly to sucking them. He took three into his mouth, right up to the knuckles, his tongue slithering between them, staring at Blaine while he stroked his cock slowly and carefully, as if he was scared of cutting him again with his bare hand. He pulled Blaine's hand out of his mouth and led it towards his ass, leaning down to kiss him again. Blaine took the hint, and reached around Kurt to grab him. He used one hand to pull his cheek aside, making sure he could go as deep as possible, slipping one freshly lubricated finger easily inside Kurt's entrance, his knuckle bumping against the ring of muscle almost instantly. Kurt's body arched into him immediately, making their chests and cocks collide, the extra friction making them both gasp.

Blaine couldn't suck in enough breath to make a proper sound, but Kurt let out a desperate whine, clenching around Blaine's finger and backing onto it insistently. Blaine took it as a hint to slip two more in. Kurt obviously wasn't the type to take things slowly. He had to push harder, squeezing them past his hole, spreading his cheeks further apart, but Kurt put up no resistance. He just let his head fall forward onto Blaine's shoulder, kissing his neck and grinding into him, rubbing their cocks together and clutching at his neck. Blaine inched his fingers out before sliding them straight back in, stretching Kurt a little more and crooking his fingers only slightly, but enough for it to send a ripple of pleasure through him. He bit down hard on Blaine's collarbone and moved his hand faster around their cocks. He moved his face back up next to Blaine's, kissing him fiercely and furiously before lifting himself off of his fingers, nimbly climbing up and spinning around. Blaine pulled on Kurt's pants until they were around his ankles, giving him a perfect view of his ass, as Kurt leaned on the arms of the chair. He lingered for a second, knowing it would torture the writhing man beneath him, before slowly lowering himself down onto his cock. Even three fingers hadn't quite prepared him for the size of it and he moaned loudly as Blaine reached an arm around his stomach, ripping his shirt open, and explored the contours of his chest. Kurt slipped it off, desperate to feel Blaine's warm, wet skin against his own.

Blaine used his free arm to slowly start jerking Kurt off, slowly working up and down, rubbing the head with his thumb, almost dancing his way through the whole routine. He pinched a nipple and Kurt squealed with delight, throwing his head back so he could feel Blaine's chin on his shoulder, those dark curls tickling his neck and jaw. He reached back, knowing he'd left his hair just long enough for him to be able to grab onto, and delved his fingers between the locks, fisting into it as Blaine's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled their bodies together. Blaine's arm was wound around his torso now, pulling him down harder onto his cock the louder he moaned.

He screamed as the head of Blaine's dick bumped against his prostate, as though the pleasure was too much, as though he was too full, but Blaine decided to take a risk. He edged his hand upwards, giving Kurt control of their rhythm, and reached for his throat. At first his grip was loose, and he kept kissing the back of Kurt's neck and stroking his dick smoothly, matching the pace Kurt set as he slid up and down on top of him, but as his breaths hitched and his body started to spasm, Blaine could tell he was enjoying it. Kurt even took his hand out of Blaine's hair and pushed on the fingers pressing on his neck, encouraging him to grip more firmly, and he was happy to oblige.

Blaine continued to squeeze on the base of Kurt's neck, bucking harder into him with every strangled groan that came out of his mouth, which only made him moan more. He kissed the bumps of Kurt's spine and across his shoulders as they moved faster, Kurt grinding down onto Blaine, one hand gripping onto his throat as the other slid up and down his cock, sending him into a spiral of ecstasy. The better it felt, the more vocal he became despite the hand over his windpipe, and his movements became more erratic and desperate as his lungs tried to suck some air in. His chest burned and his heartbeat was pounding in his ears, deafening him, and his hands gripped onto the arms of the chair, his nails digging into the leather, Blaine's teeth scraping against his back, and as Blaine started to lose control, thrusting harder and pressing his forehead against his spine, he hit Kurt's prostate again and again until the pleasure built up inside him with no way of escaping. His head dropped back again as his vision blurred into white and sparks flew in front of his eyes, and Blaine's grip loosened from around his neck and in that first gulp of breath came an earth-shattering, mind-blowing, body-crumbling orgasm. His come mixed with the various other fluids on the black tiles of the shop floor. As he tightened around Blaine's cock and groaned with the first shred of oxygen his lungs could grab onto, Blaine managed a couple more frantic thrusts, holding him still and fucking up into him as hard and fast as he could, and came, wrapping his arm around his stomach again and panting against his back.

Kurt kept Blaine inside him for as long as he could, savouring the fullness and the feeling of warm come dripping out of him. His body was still quivering as the tension flowed out of it and he sank back onto Blaine. He flopped an arm down to pull the lever on the chair, sending them both crashing back until they were horizontal, laughing and gasping for breath. Kurt turned and propped himself up on one elbow, leaning up to kiss Blaine again, calmly and sleepily. Blaine was sucked up into the kiss, managing to lift his head despite being exhausted, and he draped an arm around Kurt's waist. He dropped his head back onto the soft leather of the chair, and Kurt rested his head on his chest.

"Sorry."

Kurt didn't even turn his head.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry you didn't get to enjoy the sunshine."

"Sorry I didn't make your hair any tidier."

Blaine laughed.

"I guess I can deal with a tangle."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Just because I wasn't outside doesn't mean I wasn't enjoying it."


End file.
